Long Enough
by addyinla
Summary: My idea of how Sam and Andy's relationship should go in S2.    "Andy couldn't shake the feeling as they drove back to her apartment that something was just off."
1. Chapter 1

So this is my very first fanfic – I just HAD to write something after the finale of S1 of Rookie Blue!

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Rookie Blue!**

Andy couldn't shake the feeling as they drove back to her apartment that something was just off. Not the same. Not what she wanted. Not anymore. They reached the apartment. Parked. Walked to the door. And when they got there, she paused instead of opening the door.

"Luke." She turned and looked at him. "I… This… This isn't going to work. I can't move in with you."

He looked at her. "What do you mean?"

She looked down, then made her choice. "Luke, you know how Swarek told you that he'd come on to me? That I'd shut him down?" she paused and took a deep breath. "That's not what happened. I went to him that night. I was messed up and I needed to talk. But it was me that started it, not Sam. I need you to know that, because you're a good man. Because you had my back tonight. You deserve better than me. You deserve someone who has their shit together, and who doesn't have to try this hard to make it feel right."

Luke said nothing as he looked at her. She shifted uncomfortably and willed him to say something. "Wow."

"You know that this isn't working. We don't… there's just something missing. And it's not fair to either of us to keep trying so hard."

"I didn't have to try hard, Andy." He said roughly. "I KNEW what I wanted. I thought we were on the same page." She stared back at him, unable to say anything that would help.

Luke sighed. The truth was, he had known it was coming. He had half expected her to run as soon as he mentioned living together. He nodded, and stared at her for a long minute. "Goodbye, Andy. I guess I'll see you around."

Then, with a sad sigh, he turned and walked away. She was a little surprised that he had taken it so well, but she supposed he'd known it was coming. In the weeks since they'd patched things up, she'd been increasingly distant. There had been the case with her father – and while they'd proven him innocent in the end, she knew that Luke had doubted her father's innocence for a while. Then there had been tonight, going undercover with Sam. And as much as she was trying to appreciate Luke being there for her in the end, she couldn't deny the helplessness and fear she had felt when she thought Sam could be dead.

Sam. Who had been there for her every step of the way since Anton Hill. Whose unconditional support she had come to depend on. Whose gazes made her body temperature rise. Whose hands she desperately wanted all over her again.

"It always goes back to Sam," she thought as she stood in her quiet apartment. "What's wrong with me?"

More coming soon – reviews and comments are appreciated!


	2. Chapter 2

The following morning, Andy lingered in the women's locker room.

"So? Did you and Homicide Luke talk more about the big move last night?" Traci inquired.

Andy shifted from foot to foot, and glanced around to make sure no one else was in the room. "Um, no. Traci… I broke up with him."

Traci snapped to attention. "What! Andy! Please tell me this isn't because of going undercover with Sam Swarek."

"No! No. Traci, I just couldn't fake it anymore. It wasn't working, and it wasn't going to, no matter how much I wanted it to."

"So it had nothing to do with Sam."

"Well he was obviously a factor. I mean, I can't just forget what happened the night of the blackout, and we're FINALLY back to being ok. Last night, when we were undercover… he kissed me. I know it was just for the job, but I thought – if I can feel like this about someone else, I have no right being with Luke. And Sam wasn't the only reason. Luke is a really, really good guy. But I was never going to be his first priority, and it's not fair to either of us to try to force something that was just missing. Plus, the only reason he 'forgave' me was because Sam told him he'd made the moves on me. Idiot."

"I'm sorry, Andy."

"Traci what is wrong with me? Luke is perfect – good guy, cute, funny, dedicated to his job. Tall. Wanted to buy a house and take care of me. Why couldn't I make it work?"

Traci was about to try to console her friend when Sam Swarek poked his head into the room. "Officer Nash. Officer McNally. Joining us this morning?" He gave Andy one of his intense gazes and got both officers moving. As they followed him down the hall, Andy shot a look at Traci. Traci shrugged, reading that Andy was concerned about Sam having overheard them.

Traci entered the room first, and as Andy was about to, she felt Sam's hand on her arm.

"Andy. I'm sorry about you and Luke." His warm brown eyes seemed to penetrate into her thoughts.

She nodded, and pulled her arm away, trying to remember where she was. Then she looked at him suspiciously. "How much did you hear?"

His face broke into that quirky half smile that always got her pulse racing. "Enough."

_**More coming soon!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Thanks so much to those who commented! Since it was my first fanfic, I wasn't sure about the length of things – I just broke the chapters up as I wrote them. This one is pretty much done, so I'm gonna leave it as is, but I'll keep it in mind for the next one I write! Thanks for reading and reviewing!**_

_**Also – I bumped up the rating to M, just to be safe, because I'm still not totally clear about the ratings!**_

_**Disclaimer: Still don't own Rookie Blue.**_

Two weeks had passed since Andy had broken up with Luke, and she was finally finding her footing again. Every day, she felt better and better about the decision she had made. And things had even evened out with Luke – it was no longer super awkward to run into him at work.

As usual, most of her shifts were spent with Sam, and she was growing increasingly frustrated. Things were still good with them, they were still 'friends,' but she was starting to question everything with him. She had been under the impression that he was interested in her, after all, he had kissed her, _really_ kissed her, while they were undercover.

And yet, he hadn't tried anything. Sure, there had been the conversations heavy with sexual undertone. His hand brushed over hers on occasion and lingered longer than necessary. Every time he was too close to her, her blood pressure would rise and she would get flushed. But he hadn't said a word about them or her break up with Luke since the morning he'd overheard her and Traci.

The shift seemed excruciatingly long that day. Andy couldn't concentrate on anything – she kept replaying the night after the blackout in her head, and she couldn't keep her eyes off Sam.

"_How much did he hear_?" she thought as they walked back into the station after their shift was done. "_What exactly did he mean by 'enough'?_"

She shot him a sideways glance when they got to the split between locker rooms. After a long moment, Sam sighed and looked over.

"What is it, McNally?"

"_Woman up, Andy._ _Spit it out,_" she thought. "That morning. When you heard Traci and me talking. How much did you hear?"

Sam's lips quirked, and his eyes bored into hers. "All of it." And with that, he took a quick turn and entered the men's locker room.

Andy's mind was racing as she changed her clothes, and she rushed through the process. She paced outside the men's locker room until she was sure no one was inside except for Sam. Then she rushed in, surprising him as he pulled his clean shirt over his head. Her mouth watered a little at the brief sight of his bare chest.

"Why do we keep running into each other in locker rooms, McNally?" He joked.

"All of it?" She swallowed hard. "And…? You have nothing else to say?"

"And I'm not going to lie. I'm not sad you called it quits with Callahan. He wasn't the right guy for you." He looked at her, considered what he wanted to say next.

"He wasn't?" She needed to hear him say the words.

"Look, Andy. I think you're amazing, and I'm definitely interested. But I'm not going to make a move if I'm the only one who wants to be more than 'friends.'"

"You're not! I… I mean – God, I'm messing this up. Sam, I'm interested, too. You did say you overheard what I told Traci, so don't you get it? I have feelings for you. It's just that I always pick the wrong guy, and then there was Luke, and you were my TO, and then my partner, and then you left the bar with Gail that one night –"

"Nothing happened with Gail. She was just trying to make me feel better and make you jealous. It was killing me to see you with Callahan all the time!"

"Really? But… but you haven't even touched me, not really, except for the one time we went undercover. I thought you were over that side of things."

Sam rose from where he'd sunk down onto the locker room bench. He slowly crossed to her. Stopped when he was just a breath away from her. Her heart skipped a beat and she didn't dare breathe as she tilted her head up to stare into his eyes. He leaned forward so that his lips brushed her ear as he whispered to her.

"McNally… I haven't touched you, because the next time I touch you, nothing's going to stop me from finishing the job."

The promise made her blood rush, and for a moment she couldn't see anything but his face.

"Ok. Ok, then." She was done thinking about it, she needed to act this time. She kissed him, and she poured all of her frustration from the last few weeks into the kiss. He immediately responded, yanking her up against him and digging his hands into her hair as his mouth moved over hers again and again.

When he finally pulled away, they both were gasping for air. Sam smiled his cocky grin at her, and nudged her towards the door.

"Let's go."

_**One more chapter coming soon! **_


	4. Chapter 4

Last chapter!

Thanks SO much for the comments – they're seriously inspiring! (And I kind of felt the admission was a bit off, too. It's been a long time since I've written a story like this, and I'm rusty with the dialogue!)

Short chapter again because I wasn't sure how they'd turn out when I published them.

_**Disclaimer: Still don't own Rookie Blue.**_

The car ride to his house was a blur for Andy – one minute they were at the station, their mouths on each other in the men's locker room, and the next thing she knew he was pushing her towards his truck and zooming off. She giggled to herself and looked at his profile as he careened around a corner – he looked so stern and serious, his jaw clenched. It made her want to break his intense concentration.

"So, Sammy… I thought I wasn't your type," she murmured as she took off her seatbelt and scooted across the bench seat towards him. She nibbled on his neck, causing him to groan and gently push her back.

"I guess maybe I wasn't being entirely truthful. I thought you didn't date cops," his hand edged towards her thigh and she stopped her advance.

"I guess I have exceptions. Tell me we're almost there, please."

He screeched to a stop in front of his building. "Oh yeah." As soon as he put the truck in park, he yanked her to him and plundered her mouth again. He stripped her sweater off and slid his hands under her shirt, desperate to feel her skin against his.

He pulled her out of the truck and they rushed inside. The second they were through his door he slammed it and pushed her against it, and soon they were breathless again. His hands streaked all over her body, and she ripped his shirt over his head.

"_Finally!_" she thought as she tried to move him towards the bedroom.

"Uh uh," he said, kissing his way down to her neck. "Right here."

She leaned back and rode the thrill of being so greatly desired. How had she waited this long? How had she missed what had been right in front of her? She had been so worried about not picking the wrong guy again that she had completely overlooked Sam.

They finally made it to the bedroom, collapsed on the bed. Andy gathered her strength and rolled over so that she was snuggled tight against Sam's side, their joined hands resting on his chest. For he first time in her life, she felt completely at ease – no panicked thoughts ran through her head.

When she woke up the next morning, the first thought that came to her mind was – "_You didn't run_!" She rolled over and snuggled up to Sam, sighing in contentment. He pulled her towards him, even in sleep, and slowly drifted into consciousness.

"Glad you're here." He murmured.

"Me too. Though we should probably set some ground rules."

"Already with the rules?" The question came with that cocky grin she loved so much.

"Well, you might not be my TO anymore, but –"

"I know, I know. Partners and all that. We can keep it to ourselves for now."

"Ok. I guess we should probably get up so we're not late." But instead she tightened her hold. "Looks like I finally picked the right guy," she whispered as she nuzzled his neck.

"Took you long enough, McNally."

And, done! Hope you guys liked it – I had never written a fanfic before and was totally inspired by all the awesome ones on this board! I have another one sort of in the works – will try to post it soon!


End file.
